


Ruined Surprise.

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Oikawa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Yaku, Pregnancy, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, ish, mentions of - Freeform, pregnancy announcement, struggling to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Ask; ThayetRosethornHave you thought about yaku x oikawa as a rare pair / crack ship? I was thinking Alpha!Oikawa and Omega!Yaku.Oikawa ruins Yaku's surprise announcement.





	Ruined Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThayetRosethorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayetRosethorn/gifts).



A long, deep sigh heaved from his lungs as Tooru continues to rub slow, firm circles into his lower back. Unknown to the Alpha, the constant pressure in that area is an immense relief to the dull ache that’s been there for the past few days. Morisuke’s body slowly but surely changing to accommodate their rapidly growing baby. Also another fact that the other is currently unaware of.

“Morisuke?” humming softly, the sound coming out as more of a purr than a hum, he presses his cheek and rubs it roughly into Tooru’s chest. “Are… Are we okay?” pausing his action along with the halt of the hand on his back, Morisuke pushes up onto his elbows to stare down into Tooru’s unsure gaze. They stare at each other for a few, awkward minutes before Morisuke moves to sit up completely.

“What kinda question is that?” he questions, a hand coming up to brush through his short sandy tone hair. Tooru looks away, shoulders shrugging halfheartedly.

“A serious one?” he whispers just loud enough for the words to still reach Morisuke’s ears.

“Tooru, what makes you think we’re not okay?” the Alpha remains silent, eyes averted from the other as he worries his lip between his teeth. Sharper canine poking out, biting into the reddening flesh harshly.

“...” Morisuke waits for them to speak but they don’t.

“Tooru?” rolling onto his stomach away from the Omega, Tooru shaked his head as he hugs the pillow to his face. Words muffled by it as he rushes out-

“Nothing. Nevermind. I’m being stupid,” huffing Morisuke flops onto his side again, spooning his body into Tooru’s side. His arms wrapping tightly around Tooru’s back.

“Hey,” Tooru turns his face against the pillow, sliding it until he can glance over at Morisuke through the thick strands of his messy brown hair. Thick waves of sandalwood radiating off him through the scent neutralizing patches he wears telling the Omega that Tooru’s getting caught up in his own mind again. “We’re fine, okay?”

“Fine,” turning away again Tooru sinks into the mattress as if in defeat. Sighing into Tooru’s shoulder Morisuke decides to leave it for now, chooses to simply hold and cuddle against the other. Knowing better than to push him when it would lead to more questions, questions of which he’s not prepared to answer yet. 

A few hours later he still lays against Tooru’s side, listening and feeling the soft snores vibrating through Tooru’s chest. Moving his hand from Tooru’s back he snakes his fingers through the thick, messy mop of bed head. Tooru turns his head into the touch, a soft, rolling purr mixes with the snores and fills the room in a comforting harmony. Morisuke feels his own chest swell and echo into rhythm with Tooru’s purrs, his own more high and mewlish sounding. 

“Hurry up snail mail…” he whispers into the material of Tooru’s shirt. Wishing that he’d taken the chance and driven to get the gift himself instead of opting for having it delivered to his door. The gift being what he chose to use as a way to announce his pregnancy to Tooru. A Volleyball from the national team he’d taken to a shop a few hours away to have it personalized with their names. Along with their names will be a space which will be a removable sticker saying ‘ _coming soon_ ’ followed by his due date. 

At first Morisuke had been wary of the idea of waiting to tell Tooru. They’ve been trying to get pregnant for awhile, both seriously wanting kids despite their own ambitions. But after a few years of no luck on their own they’d gone to be checked out to see if there was an underlying problem. That resulted in them finding out Tooru has a low sperm count for an Alpha and Morisuke barely produces enough hormones to complete a heat let alone get pregnant. An unfortunate side effect due to the suppressants he’d taken directly after his first heat till they’d chosen to start trying for a family. The results were hard to accept but their fertility doctor told them it was possible to get pregnant, it would just take awhile and Morisuke started hormone treatments less than a month later. 

That had been two years ago with still no results. Until now that is. So despite his desire to go home and tell Tooru immediately, he’d gone home and searched for an announcement idea instead. He wanted to make what could possibly be their own child, a special event.

Morisuke fell asleep against Tooru’s side. Their purrs lulling him into a deep enough sleep he didn’t rouse when Tooru woke up mid-morning to the sound of a knock on their door.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“A package came for you,” yawning, blinking away the wetness that forms in his eyes Morisuke looks at Tooru. His back is to him as he cleans the dishes from the night before. He seems stiff, anxious, but Morisuke assumes that’s from the question the night before.

“Oh?” walking past the kitchen he heads for the entranceway. The table where they usually leave their packages is empty so he turns to the living room. Slipper clad feet scraping noisily against the wooden floors as he turns around the corner, scrunched brows and confused eyes scanning the room. No box.

“Hey hun?...” whipping around to look through the archway of the kitchen he walks into the brightly lit room. “Where’s… Tooru!?” on the kitchen counter next to Tooru is the open package. The logo stamped on the side clearly stating it’s from the shop that was personalizing the volleyball for him. Anger washes through him, through his scent now flowing freely through the air between them, at his privacy being invaded. But it mixes with worry over Tooru’s reactions and sadness over the surprise being effectively ruined. “You opened it,” his shoulder slump as he pauses in the archway, hand against the wall as he leans into it. Eyes going from the box to Tooru’s stiff back on a repeating cycle.

“I… I did,” Morisuke swallows against the lump building up in his throat at the sound of Tooru’s voice. It’s hoarse, heavy with emotion.

“Why’d you open my-” he was cut off by Tooru’s clipped question. “Who’s the father?”

“Excuse me?” the anger flashes bright and hot as he stiffens. “What the fuck are you implying?” a mug crashes into the blubby water of the sink as Tooru drops it, turning to stare darkly at Morisuke over his shoulder.

“Well what else am I supposed to fucking think!?” 

“Tooru what the hell!?” he steps forward but Tooru shakes his wet hands, spraying droplets everywhere, before stomping towards Morisuke. The scent of sandalwood nearly chokes him as the negative swirls of emotions emit off Tooru.

“Who’s the father of your… Your…”

“You are dumbass!” tears sting his eyes as he feels his arm sling over his stomach in a protective stance. Tooru towards over him, eyes flashing in anger and despair. A tear slips down his cheek and he slaps it away.

“Bullshit!” Morisuke is cut off once again as Tooru looks away, tears welling over his lash line which he refuses to allow Morisuke see right now. “You’d have told me by now!” his voice wavers, he takes a minute to breath shakily. “Your scent changed over a week ago… You-You’ve had at… At least 3 appointments… You keep, keep leaving during the week... And I, I bet you have an ultrasound picture and everything!” he sniffles as his face falls into his hands as he raises them. A sob escaping without permission.“ _Without me…_ ” Tooru feel hands grip his wrists and he tries to wiggle free but they tighten and he just doesn’t have anymore energy to fight them.

“Tooru,” the Omega began.

“No! Just tell me!” sighing as Tooru cuts him off, once again, Morisuke’s patience ends. Yanking Tooru’s hands down from his face with as much force as he can, Morisuke doesn’t bother mincing his words.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” another sob rips from Tooru’s throat as Morisuke pulls him into the living room. Shoves him into the sofa while he takes a seat on the coffee table so they’re facing each other. “A fucking childish, idiot who,” grabbing Tooru’s hands again, smacking them hard enough to redden the skin when Tooru tries to wiggle free again. “- _is_ going to be a wonderful father to _our_ baby,” laying Tooru’s hands against his still flat stomach he causes a whimper from the Alpha, Tooru’s face falling between his arms as he hiccups. “It’s yours Tooru, I swear,”

“Then why-why didn’t you **tell** m-me,”

“I was trying to surprise you dumbass!” Morisuke rubs his thumbs over the back of Tooru’s hands which are still pressed against his stomach. A soft smile across his lips now that Tooru has stopped fighting him. 

“Stop calling me that,” a gross sniffle, a wipe of his tears against his sleeve, and Tooru’s watery, red and puffy eyes finally meet his. 

“Stop acting like one then,” he moves forward into Tooru’s lap, his arms wrapping around Tooru’s shoulders as the Alpha hugs his smaller frame against him. Seeming to finally accept the truth he nuzzles his face into Morisuke’s shoulder grumbling about how he should have been told sooner. Morisuke sighs and buries his face into Tooru’s hair, breathing in the muted Lavender beneath the sandalwood. Deciding to just let Tooru mumble nonsense for now.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Tooru’s face is buried into his chest, legs bent and one thrown over his while his fingers scratch at Tooru’s scalp when he speaks again. “I’ve had 4 doctor appointments, by the way, and for a reason,” when Tooru’s body stiffens, worried scent filling the air quickly, Morisuke gives his head a slow, circular massage to calm him. “We’re fine, it’s just routine checks because of the suppressants I was on,”

“...Okay…” 

“Hey,” slipping his hands beneath Tooru’s chin he tries to pull him up to look at him. “Look at me,” Tooru remained rooted to where he lay. Face nuzzling Morisuke’s stomach, breathing deeply what he guesses is the change in his scent Tooru had mentioned earlier. The scent of their baby. “C’mon look at me!” whining Tooru pouts but turns to look up at him. Eyes still rimmed red from his crying earlier. Morisuke grins widely as he asks- “Wanna see the picture?” Tooru’s eyes go wide as he nods, a breathy-

“Yeah…” escapes as he pushed away from Morisuke. 

Slipping off the bed Morisuke walks over to their closet. Inside one of his shoeboxes, beneath a pair of sneakers he never wears, sealed carefully in an envelope is the ultrasound. Tossing the shoes out of the box he gently picks the photo out of the envelope and walks back to the bed. Handing it over to Tooru before the Alpha can snatch it away.

“This little blob here, is our baby,” Leaning into Tooru’s side he settles on the bed, points to the small grey area that is barely noticeable. He had to ask the technician to point it out four times just so he could make sure he had it right when he finally got to tell Tooru. “They’re about the size of a strawberry right now,” Tooru sucks in a breath as he side eyes Morisuke.

“How do you know that?” chuckling softly at how amazed Tooru sounds he reaches over the bedside table to unplug his cell.

“An app I downloaded told me,” pulling up the baby development app he point it in the direction of Tooru as it loads. A daily popup covers the screen showing the approximate size of the baby as well as other information. “See, gives me daily updates and shit on diet and stuff. My doctor told me about it,” scrolling down a little icon of a strawberry is at the bottom beside it a curled up icon of what the baby looks like in utero. Tooru gently takes the phone from him, laying back down against his chest and stomach as he looks at the app in curiosity.

“Hey Morisuke…”

“What?” his fingers are back in Tooru’s hair, his eyes closed as he softly breaths in the mix of their scents surrounding him.

“I like my gift… I’m sorry I ruined it…”

“I’m sorry I worried you,” his chest begins vibrating with low purrs, quickly followed by Tooru’s louder, stronger ones. “I should have told you earlier, when you asked if we’re okay. I know how you get when you get stuck in your own head,” his eyes slid open as he shook his head. “Although… You should have known I wouldn’t cheat on you, especially since the gift has _our_ names on it,” he pats Tooru’s head as he feels him stiffen at his own stupidity. After a moment he relaxes with a sigh.

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” leaning over him Morisuke leaves a chaste kiss on the crown of his head. “It’s that brain of yours’ fault,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” smirking as he leans back into the pillows he adds, with pure affection dripping in his voice- “Dumbass,”

“Mean Morisuke-kun!” Tooru whines into his shirt. Morisuke simply laughs, lifting the ultrasound picture up to look at their little blob again. A rush of emotion flowing through him as he thinks of the future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Bubble-Bee) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93) | [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/BGee93)


End file.
